


All The Gray

by jesseofthenorth



Category: The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 08:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesseofthenorth/pseuds/jesseofthenorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She doesn't see it the same way he does</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The Gray

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt #8 Black and White at [ avengers100](http://avengers100.livejournal.com/15359.html#cutid1)

It's meant to be a black and white choice. Work for the good guys, save the world. She knows that's how Clint sees it.

The world Natasha inhabits has very little black and white; it's made almost entirely of shades. She does not bother to explain this in detail to her partner. He's a romantic at heart, needs the power of doing the right thing.

Natalia Romanova knows there is no purely right thing, only less wrong.

Perhaps this is why they work so well together. He can see the black and white and she can see the all gray.


End file.
